Nightbow
"Justice is balance. I'm here to restore it." - Nightbow History Early Life While Seths real age seems to be a mystery due to his access to the Lazarus Waters, his believed age is 31. He was allegedly born on May 16th 1983. From a young age he was exposed to rigorous training by his mother Nyssa Raatko, illegitimate daughter of the leader of the League of Assassins Ra's Al Ghul. After many years of training his father took him from the Leagues sanctuary and retreated to South Gotham where Seth was taught restraint and other lessons often skipped in the Leagues educational system, His father vanished after his lectures were finished and Seth learned to survive and defend Gotham on his own, becoming more and more brave as the nights past. After a year of his activities he was approached by the caped crusader Batman who offered him a role with his 'Bat Family' and further taught Seth in combat. When Seth turned 20 he was sent a letter with co-ordinates leading to a orphanage in Burnley where he found a young girl named Kyra who turned out to be his sister and took it upon himself to teach her everything he had learned and felt a purpose with her by his side. He was approached by Kanine to join Team Supreme to which he accepted and joined the ranks of the famous crime-fighting team. Heir to the Demon It was discovered that... Personality Write the second section of your page here. Appearance Seth is... Powers and Abilities Abilities *'Peak Human Conditioning:' Seth is generally known to be in top physical condition for a man of his age and height due to his intense excercise regimen and physical activity whilst active as Nightbow. His condition stretches not only to his strength, stamina and durability but also his reflexes as he is known to be able to dodge arrows and gunfire even at dangerously close distances. *'Master Archer and Marksman:' Seth is extremely skilled and versatile with the use of his bow, capable of pin-point accuracy. He is able to shoot small objects off of people without harming them from a distance and shoot even while on the move. The exact degree of Seth's marksmanship is unkown though he has stated that he is second only to Green Arrow himself in this field. *'Master Martial Artist:' Seth excels in advanced martial arts and hand to hand combat due to the years of training with the League, original Nightbow and the Bat Family members. He is proficient in various types of fighting and can more than hold his own against opponents with relative martial arts skills or even master martial artists, whether with his bow or arrows or completely unarmed. His fighting form seems to be a combination of Wing Chun, Hapkido, Jujitsu and Eskirma. *'Acrobatics:' Seth is remarked as a versatile acrobat. He is able to implement his free running/parkour training during his patrols and in dangerous situations in order to out-maneuver or reach any target he wishes. *'Master Assassin:' Seth has the ability to eliminate targets with various different methods be them subtle or provocative of attention. *'Stealth' *'Skilled Detective' *'Expert Tactician' *'Intimidation/Interrogation' Paraphernalia Equipment *Suit: *etc Weapons *Compound Bow: *etc Gallery